Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley: Montez
center|250px Holoł. Niedawno przechodziłem koło księgarni Esy i Floresy, wpadłem tam na pewnego pana. Może go znacie? Był nim Montez, udaliśmy się razem na małe kremowe. Oto efekt naszej rozmowy. Zapraszam George ;) ---- George: Wybacz nie zauważyłem ciebie. Nic ci się nie stało? Jestem George Weasley. Montez: Cześć. Wszystko w porządku. Ja mam na imię Montez. George: Co robiłeś w księgarni? Montez: Przeglądam najnowsze bestsellery Lockharta. George: To on jeszcze pisze? Montez: Pod pseudonimem. George: No to Rita będzie miała pożywkę jak to wyniucha. Może chodźmy na małe kremowe, to chwilkę porozmawiamy sobie? Montez: Będzie mi bardzo miło. Ja stawiam. ;) George: Hah, okej. Powiedz mi, dlaczego Montez? Montez: Jako brzdąc oglądałem pierwsza część High School Musical i tam była taka śliczna dziewczyna, która nazywała się Gabriella Montez. No i spodobało mi się to nazwisko. George: O ciekawe. A jak to się stało, że zainteresowałeś się Harrym Potterem? Montez: Zaczęło się od tego, że pożyczyłem od kuzyna film „''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny''” jeszcze na kasecie VHS. Obejrzałem na start chyba z pięć razy, później zacząłem czytać książki. George: Czyli, że dorastałeś z sagą? Montez: Oj tak. Pierwszą część przeczytałem chyba z dziesięć razy. Znam nawet na pamięć dwie pierwsze strony 1 rozdziału. George: Heh, fajnie. Co sprawiło, że zawitałeś na HPW? Montez: To było dość dawno, więc do końca nie jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć powód. Wydaje mi się, że pewnie z ciekawości szukałem jakiś informacji o HP. George: Rozumiem. Może powiesz z własnego doświadczenia, jak wyglądała wiki jak na nią dołączałeś? Czy dużo się zmieniło? Takie story tajm ;) Montez: Była kompletnie inna. Oczywiście było mniej artykułów, całe tło i ogólny wygląd był o wiele uboższy. Lecz było to jak mówiłem wcześniej, dawno temu i od tej pory zmieniła się nie do poznania. Do tego stopnia, że zaskakuje mnie za każdym razem, gdy do niej zaglądam, więc postanowiłem stworzyć swoją własną wikie, dość wzorowaną HPW. George: Czyli, że wiki rozwija się coraz lepiej wg. Ciebie? Czy jednak jest coś, za czym tęsknisz? Montez: Tak wiki rozwija się fantastycznie, to dzięki użytkownikom, którzy tworzą te wszystkie artykuły i ulepszają każdą z tych stron. A czy jest coś, nad czym tęsknię? Raczej nie, fajny był ród White, który stworzyli użytkownicy oraz szkoła magii - do obydwu należałem. Lecz owe projekt kiedyś i tak musiały się skończyć, a i nie żałuję, że się skończyły i to nawet dość szybko. Chciałbym przypomnieć, że to mój pomysł był nazwa owej szkoły i jej domy. głupkowaty śmiech ;) George: Mówisz o Szkole Magii Flamethrower? Montez: Tak zgadza się. George: Jak wspominasz ten projekt? Montez: Nawet fajnie. Wreszcie mogłem „''czegoś''” kogoś nauczyć, gdyż byłem nauczycielem zielarstwa. Fajnie było wymyślać pracę domowe, stworzyć własne testy i sprawdziany – przypuszczam, że moje dwa testy z zielarstwa są gdzieś w necie. George: Wspominałeś wcześniej o tym, ze tworzysz własną wiki. Może coś opowiesz o niej? Montez: Moją wiki tworzę na kształt podobną do HPW, lecz można w niej tworzyć swoje własne wymyślone artykuły. Stworzyć swoją postać, nawet ród, szkołę magii z innego kraju, czy jakieś magiczne stworzenie. Ogólne pomyślałem, że może komuś się spodoba coś takiego, gdyż sam pisze opowiadania. Nawet napisałem kilka opowiadań o HP, w stylu sceny, które były wspomniane we wszystkich częściach HP, lecz nie do końca opisane. George: Ciekawie to brzmi. Hmm... tak się zastanawiam, do którego domu przydzieliła cie Tiara Przydziału. Montez: Na Pottermore zostałem przydzielony do Gryffindoru, lecz moim zdaniem ciągnie mnie do Hufflepuffu. George: Dlaczego akurat dom z borsukiem w tle? Montez: Może dlatego, że Hufflepuff przyjemnie wszystkich pozostałych, którzy dokładnie nie wiedzą, dokąd chcą zmierzać i w którą stronę skręcić. Właśnie ja taki jestem, nadal szukam i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś tego czegoś znajdę. George: Życzę ci tego. ;) Masz jakieś swoje ulubione postacie w sadze? Montez: Uwielbiam Remusa Lupina. Lubię jego sposób bycia i dobroć, którą rozsiewa dookoła siebie, wbrew temu, kim jest i jak odbierają go inni. George: Super. Hmm... wspominałeś, że nauczałeś zielarstwa, czyli to twój ulubiony przedmiot szkolny. A może coś jeszcze skradło twoje serce? Montez: Może nie jest to mój ulubiony przedmiot w Hogwarcie, szczerze mówiąc nie było innego wyboru, tylko zielarstwo było wolne w tamtej chwili. Natomiast wydaje mi się, że spełniłbym się w transmutacji, albo w zaklęciach - jeśli mówimy o przedmiotach gdybyśmy byli w Hogwarcie. ;) śmiech George: Dlaczego zaklęcia i transmutacja? Montez: Moim zadaniem są to trudne dziedziny do opanowania, a ja lubię wyzwania i używa się do tego przede wszystkim różdżki. Zaś różdżka to mój najbardziej ulubiony magiczny przedmiot w całej sadze. :) George: Ciekawie to ująłeś. O różdżce jeszcze porozmawiamy. ;) Jaki magiczny zawód byłby twoim wymarzonym? Montez: Skłaniałbym się do zawodu aurora. Choć nie pogardził bym stanowiskiem w którymś z departamentów w Ministerstwie Magii, np. Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów albo Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof. Amnezjatorem też mógłbym być. ;P George: Heh, dlaczego akurat te? Montez: Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia. Jakoś tak wpadły mi w łaski, tak po prostu. George: Rozumiem. Już jakiś czas bawię się w dopasowywanie drewna, z jakiego powinna być zrobiona różdżka. Przyszedł czas na ciebie. Jesteś ciekaw? Montez: Bardzo. Już nie mogę się doczekać. :) George: Pokaz mi swój kufel po piwie. Hmm, tak... jasne. Więc twoja różdżka powinna być z... wierzby. Różdżka z tego drewna jest znana z uzdrawiającej mocy i zdolności do magii niewerbalnej. Najlepiej pasuje do czarodzieja o dużym potencjale. Wierzba pasuje do osoby delikatnej i wrażliwej, z dużą dozą melancholii w sobie. Mimo zmiennego nastroju, a także denerwowania sie błahostkami, osoba taka ma bardzo dużą intuicje, która pomaga w podejmowaniu różnorakich wyborów. Cechuje się też uczciwością oraz artystycznymi zdolnościami i wyjątkowo dużą wyobraźnią. Co o tym myślisz? Montez: Super. George: Coś się zgadza? Montez: Nawet sporo, najbardziej ostatnie. „''Cechuje się uczciwością oraz artystycznymi zdolnościami i wyjątkowo dużą wyobraźnią.” '''George': Hah, no coś mi się udało. ;) Może już dość o magii. Co tam porabiasz w mugolskim świecie? Montez: Pracuje. Piszę. Zainspirowała mnie Rowling. Po tym jak pisałem opowiadania o HP, doszło do tego, że napisałem dość spore opowiadanie, które miało gdzieś około 200 stron. Owe opowiadanie postanowiłem sprawdzić i wysłać do wydawnictwa. Udało się, lecz okazało się, że muszę włożyć w wydanie prawie 11 tys. Jako 19-latek nie miałem takiej gotówki, więc byłem zmuszony zrezygnować, a co najgorsze owe opowiadanie zostało usunięte, gdy komputer wrócił z naprawy. :( Teraz piszę nowe, które jest wciąż w produkcji. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem się uda i wreszcie zobaczę swoją ciężką pracę na półce w księgarni. George: Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć ci powodzenia. ;) Montez: Na pewno się przyda. ;) George: Hmm... w jakim gatunku pisujesz opowiadania? Montez: Fantazy, może to nie mój konik, lecz dobrze się w tej dziedzinie czuje. George: A co jest twoim konikiem? Montez: Musiałem źle się określić. Miałem na myśli, że być może nie jestem dobry w fantasy, lecz dobrze się czuje w tej dziedzinie. George: Rozumiem. Pisujesz tylko fanowskie fanfiki? Czy próbujesz też coś własnego? Montez: Obecnie to, co piszę jest czymś własnym. Zacząłem od zera, nic skopiowanego, wypożyczonego itd. George: Rozumiem. Czas powoli się zbierać. Chcesz coś dodać od siebie? Montez: Było mi bardzo miło spędzić z Tobą tych kilka chwil. Dziękuję. ;) George: Mi z tobą również. :) Chcesz kogoś pozdrowić? Montez: Wszystkich użytkowników HPW: tych, których znam i tych, których nigdy nie zdołam poznać. Niech będzie nas więcej. :D George: Dzięki za rozmowę, pa. Montez: Do zobaczenia. ---- Wywiad Podoba mi się. Był słaby. Co sądzicie o kolejnej rozmówce? Czekam na wasze komentarze. Kolejna rozmówka już za nami. Jeżeli macie ochotę zadać którejś osobie z listy oczekujących pytanie, ale wolicie być anonimowi zapraszam do napisania do mnie lub Freda wiadomości prywatnej lub na maila. ZAPISY DO MAGICZNYCH ROZMÓWEK Z BLIŹNIAKAMI WEASLEY! STRONA PROJEKTU Kategoria:Magiczne rozmówki z bliźniakami Weasley